Prussia's AWESOME Gakuen Adventures
by SpamanoMyBiscuit
Summary: We all know Prussia's awesome. An awesome guy has to have awesome adventures.  Nuff Said. I HAVE CRAPPY SUMMARYS. Will have Yaoi Yuri and Het! Mostly Yaoi though! THERE WILL BE A LEMON! Human Names used!


**I don't own Hetalia. :)**

**This story has naughty language and Yaoi! (It will have Yuri and Heterosexual stuff too)**

* * *

The last bell rang, meaning the day was over for today. Man, was I relieved. Class was so boring and un-awesome. It was biology. My teacher is kinda awesome but no where near as awesome as me. We were put in pairs and I ended up being paired with MeiMei, she's this Taiwanese girl with long brown hair and she usually has this real girly flower in her hair. I think she likes that Kiku Honda...my awesome mind just wandered...what was I saying? Ah, well I was paired with MeiMei and we ended up talking about America's one children's show; Spongebob Square Pants. She kept laughing about my comments about how in one episode Spongebob wanted to get Patrick a cake but the only cake at the store said, "Sorry about the Scabes", which sounds like a STD Francis would give someone.

So anyway, I awesomley left my classroom and started going after my locker. I saw Ludwig in the hall and ran up behind him and put my arm around his shoulder and poked his cheek,

"Hey Bruder! Gonna play Silent Hill when we get home. You should watch my awesome video game skills!"

"Gilbert, you are horrible at Silent Hill..."

"I am not! You haven't even watched me play before, West!"

"No, but when I'm making dinner I hear you shouting from the living room 'Goddamnit! These fucking Zombies Keep Killing me God I suck at this game!' every time you play it."

"I'm still awesome."

"Yes yes I've heard. Besides, I'm going home with Feliciano today. He's taking me to an art museum."

I stared at him with a weirded out face that could only be described as 'AWESOME'.

"An art museum? Really? West, that is so uncool! That's your idea of a date with him? HA! That's how unawesome you are! I would take him to a rave then we would grind against each other, start getting horny, then do it right on the dance floor with everyone watching our awesome love-making!"

Ludwig stared at me with a disgusted expression, but he wasn't disgusted. I know in his mind he was totally imagining him and his little Italian doing it in the middle of a rave. He would surely tell his boyfriend that he changed plans and they were going to a rave. Kesesese~! I knew it, he was going to thank me in five seconds!

"Could you refrain from fantasizing about my boyfriend, Bruder. And what you described seems like two french poodles being filmed for a documentary on the Discover Channel..."

I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face,

"It does not...It's pretty awesome..."

Ludwig sighed and facepalmed slightly. He told me he would be back home around ten o' clock so I would be home alone until then. I grumbled about him not being awesome which was why he didn't want to watch me PWN some zombies in Silent Hill. I made it to my locker and attempted my combonation. 9-31-15 ...It didn't open...9-31-15...Why wouldn't the damn thing open! I kicked my locker several times cursing at it but it still didn't open. It did know who it's owner was right? The AWESOME Gilbert Beilshmidt! By the time I was done kicking it, the tall metal safe had dents in it. I was pantsing and glaring at it.

"Moterfucking locker..." I hissed.

"Oi! Gilbert! Tienes una problema con su armario?" Asked an awlways cheerful spaniard.

"Could you not speak spanish?" I asked irritated.

"Lo Sien- Sorry!" Antonio said with a sweatdrop, "You have a problem with your locker, no?"

I growled,"Yes I do."

"Let me look~!" He said smiling with closed eyes. He opened them and after a minute of staring at the metal contraption he let out a somewhat surprised or shocked,whatever it was, kind of yell.

"Eeeeeeeh! Gilbert! This is my locker!" He said with an expression that read 'Dude, What the fuck...'.

I looked at the locker, scanning it, then comming across the number. 80. That wasn't my number! That's why the unawesome thing wouldn't open! I had totally forgotten that my locker was two down from Antonio's! I started laughing histerically.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THATS WHY IT WOULDN'T OPEN! Kesesesese~! Sorry about your locker Antonio!"

He was slumped over, depressed about the condition of his locker,"Yeah...its ok..."

"So," I said as I moved over two lockers and opened mine on the first try,"Wanna come over to my house and watch me play Silent Hill? West is being a dick and going on a date with Feliciano so he doesn't wanna watch me."

Antonio laughed a little bit,"Sorry but I'm busy today too."

"What! How unawesome! What are you doing!"

"Well, I'm going on a date with-"

"Yo, Tomato Bastard, what the hell happened to your locker?" came the voice of the other pure Italian in the school.

"Ah, Lovi~ I was just telling Gilbert I was going on a date with you~!" The spaniard said, his cheerfulness skyrocketed when his little boyfriend showed up.

"It's NOT a date bastard. We are just going to see Paranormal Activity 2."

"Okay, if you say so, Lovi~ If you get scared you can cling on to me, ok?" He said as random pink flowers surrounded his head. It looked like it belonged in one of those anime's that Kiku watches all the time. It was weird.

"I'm not Alfred, I'm not scared of the paranormal, dumbass."

"Lovi~ That wasn't cute at all!"

"WILL YOU TWO GET A ROOM?" I shouted awesomley at them. They ignored me, like I was invisible. What a weird feeling. Anyway, so I grabbed my awesome backpack and scarf that had a couple of little yellow chicks that reminded me of my pet Canary, Gilbird. I lef the two obviously mentally challanged love-birds alone and started walking down the hall towards where my bus would pick everyone up.

Upon finding my bus, I got on and scanned for open seats. There was literally only one open. It was next to the mentally unstable, unawesome, Russian psycho of the school. Ivan Braginski. Mein Gott. I walked through the aisle and sat down next to him.

"I'm sitting here!" I stated.

He smiled at me creepily,"Well, Hello there Gilbert~ Have you decided to become one with me?" He asked. No one in the school knew why Ivan wanted everyone to 'become one' with him. No one knew what it meaned. Most people thought it was sexual so they deemed him as a pervert. I knew however that I sure as hell didn't want to become one with anybody.

"Hell no, commie!"

"Oh come now. Surely you do,da?" He said putting an arm around me. I pushed him away, but he kept pulling me back.

"Ivan, what the hell!" I shouted, No one on the bus was paying attention strangley. I ended up biting the Russian's hand with so much force I broke skin. I tasted the copper-flavoured liquid, thats when I felt the commie's hand on my chest. What the hell was he doing? I thought he just pulled an Im Yong Soo on me, but that wasn't the end of it. I bit down harder, that's when he did it. He pinched my nipple. Hard. I let go of his hand and pushed his hand away. That motherfucking hurt! Who pinches your nipple! More importantly, who pinches the nipples of someone as awesome as me! I was rubbing my chest trying to make the pain go away when I looked up at him. He had a smile.

"I found where Gilbert's weak spot is, no?" He said as he started doing his creepy laugh that went like 'kolkolkolkolkolkol'.

Luckily, it was my turn to get off. I practically jumped off of the bus and ran from my bus stop to mine and West's house. I unlocked the door, walked inside, took my shoes off, and leaned up against my door, closing it. I stood there for a bit and dropped my backpack.

"Dude, What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**First reviewer get's a special prize! Relating to how this story will go~**

**What Prussia went through I pretty much went through, with some differances xD**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Mei-Mei is Taiwan btw!**


End file.
